Bending the rules on teacher student relations-1k short
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Byleth and Edelgrad have a strict teacher student relationship. He guides and helps her, and she learns and grows. So they wouldn't spend the whole night fucking each other...Right? Tags: Vanilla


Bending the rules on teacher student relations

"Teacher. Do you have a moment?"

Byleth rise his head form the stacks of papers to see one of his best students standing in front of his desk.

"Ah…. Edelgrad." The young mercenary turned teacher was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see the beautiful noble walk in. It is very late in the evening with the bright full moon glowing through the windows of the classroom. Along with the flickering flames of Byleth's candles, the light illumined the stunning, yet pale face beauty of the princess of Adrestain as she stood before her teacher.

"Sorry I was too busy grading to see you come in." Putting down his pen, the young man turned his full attention to her. "What is you would like to discuss?"

"I…I believe we should end our current…. relationship." There is a small blush on the normally collected, and melancholy girl's visage. As she reminded herself of the time attended to him, with her mouth, while they were hiding in the training grounds.

"A-Ah…" Something that Byleth mirrored as his own face turned a little red as well. As he remembered the night he snuck into her room and made love to her right next to his other students.

"Ahem." The teacher cough to slice the awkward air between them. "I was actually going to talk to you about this in the morning before class, but…yes. We should end our….partnership."

"So, we are in agreement then." The princess nodded with her teacher sagely.

"Of course." Byleth agreed. "You must think of your noble standing."

"Yes. And you're standing as a teacher."

"A bond between us would never work." The mercenary gave a humorous smile at the thought of courting his own student.

"I whole heartedly agree." Even with the coldness in her voice, there was the smallest hints of a smile on her lips. "We are teacher and student. No, comrades in battle. Being lovers would merely complicate things."

"Then we have an accord." Edelgrad smiled warmly as she held out her hand.

And Byleth took it with a grin of his own. "Yes. We have an accord."

Teacher and student smiled proudly at each other at their decision.

-OOO-

"Ahh~! Ah~! T-Teacher! More!" Edelgrad moaned wantonly as she bounced in Byleth's lap. Her red tights torn so his meaty, elven inch cock could pierce her soft, tight sex. Her taunt rear shaking wildly as she held on to her teacher by the back his head. Kissing and pecking at his face while she rode his lap furiously.

The former mercenary held fast to his student's hips. Groping and pawing at her butt as she slammed so hard on him that his chair threatens to break under their lovemaking. Again.

"Your still as tight as ever!" He growled and hummed as he kissed the young noble girl's neck. Her bare chest bouncing out her pulled down top. Her short jacket thrown across the room on one of the student's desks as she rode her teacher. Grabbing his head to bring her lips on his in a fiery kiss while his dick punctured the deepest parts of her slit.

"Haaa~!" The noble girl threw her head back in ear-splitting moan as she came on her teacher's cock form a powerful thrust that hit home at her most sensitive spot. Her body locking up while her pussy tire to squeeze the young man's cock for all its seed. But Byleth held fast and kept still as he lover road out her climax. Her nails digging through his shirt and her face buried in the crook of his neck while humped and jerk through her orgasm.

"Heh…what about your nobility?" The mercenary smirked as he kissed Edelgard's cheek. The girl moaning and sighing before looking back at him with her bright pink eyes.

"Fuck it out me…." That hungry purr for his student made Byleth all the more eager as he laid on top his desk, spilling all the papers pens and other tools on the floor as he railed into her.

His hands groped and teased her modest bust. A hidden gem under all those clothes, Byleth dove in between them. Kissing and sucking at the swollen nipples while his precious student wailed and squealed in delight.

"T-Teach-ngh!?" Edelgrad cried out but her instructor's cock silenced her as it slammed into her womb and his lips attacked her neck. Keeping moving at a relentless speed, Byleth gave a small frown of dissatisfaction.

"You're still embarrassed huh? Even after all we've done." The biting at her neck got harder. She didn't hate it, but it is a sign that her lover is in a very teasing mood.

"B-But-ahh~!" The teacher didn't give his student and change to form an excuse. Simply plowing away at her lovely slit. Turning the bold woman into a meek princess as she blushed and squirmed at the thought of saying her teacher's name in lust.

"Say my name Edelgrad." But her teacher's constant nipping of her neck and ruthless pounding of his cock broke all resistant she had.

"B- Byleth!" With bellowing shout, Edelgrad warped Byleth in a binding hug as she came once more. Her pussy clamping down on her teacher as gave herd grunt and slammed his cock into the violet eyes beauty and fired his profuse cum inside her. Her tight muff greedily sucking all the jizz form him.

He wanted to pull out, in fear of her having his child, but the tight legs wrapped around him seem to have other plans. The hugged him tighter and tighter with every blast of semen being deposited in her womb.

"That was…quite dangerous…" The teacher sighed as he tapped his forehead on top of the panting, and blushing Edelgrad.

"…Isn't everything we've been doing up until dangerous…Our…. Current predicament notwithstanding…" It was a flimsy excuse to be sure. But the noblewoman stood her ground. While turning redder then an apple and keeping her faced turned from her lover less like a proud noble and young maiden. and it would only be worse if any spilled on the ground."

"Hmm…such a naughty student." Byleth chuckled by kissing the tip of her nose. "Guess I'll have to punish you."

Flipping her over, Byleth held true to his words and started 'disciplining his student with quick rough thrust into his student. Bending her over his desk and slamming into her rear hitting deeper in her cum filled pussy Giving her taunt bouncy rear a few slaps to get hearty moans out her that echoed out of the classroom. Any wondering guard or student would be able to hear them, but they didn't care.

They wanted each other. After all, they've been through, withal the mysteries surrounding them. The uncertainty of tomorrow of whether one of them will live or die. They had to throw away their status. Their positions. If only to enjoy these fleeting moments all before whatever end awaits for them.

"Byleth!" With a near whorish moan, the noble girl orgasmed with pussy spray all over the ground as her teacher held her hips close to him to fire another big burst of semen in her ravenous sex.

Exhausted, the two lover's gasped for air as the laid on each other. Byleth leaning on top of Edelgrad as his cock slipped out her. Sighing as he took in the fresh scent of her hair. Chocolate tickling his nose.

The young girl reaching for his hand and laced her fingers around his. Smiling when she felt him close his hand around hers. Nuzzling back into her as they basked in the afterglow of their lust. Feeling the kiss on her neck woke her form her dream as she realized she has had sex with her teacher. Again.

"….." The sun would be rising very soon.

"I'll…Um…H-Help clean up…." Edelgrad coughed.

"…. We're just going to have sex again you know…" Byleth gave a deadpanned response as he stated the obvious fact of life.

"…S-Silence…" A fact that the princess is very aware of, but the blush on her annoyed face said hinted that she does hate the idea.

On the other side of the closed door, Dimitri hung his head in a sigh while Claude smirked in victory. Holding out his palm as him and the noble of the house of blue lions are crunched down and listening in on the two lovers.

"Blast," Dimitri grumbled as he handed his classmate a large sack of gold. "And I was so sure it was Dorothea."

"Heh heh~. And that's another five hundred gold for me~." Claude chuckled at his new riches while he wished the couple well. Even though half the class knows about their relationship.


End file.
